


Life After Tomorrow

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [15]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Day After Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain CSI’s grumble about the drastic change in climate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After Tomorrow

‘I’m not sure I can ever get use to this,’ Greg commented as he treaded carefully through an area of snow next to the highway. He and Sara were processing a crime scene. ‘It’s bizarre and unnatural.’

‘We’re scientists, Greg, we know for a fact the phenomenon known as snow is completely natural,’ Sara grinned as she finished processing what she could from the body and allowing the coroner to take it away.

‘Now you just sound like Grissom,’ Greg glared. Sara merely shook her head and kept on grinning; listening to Greg’s grumblings like one would listen to a younger brother. 

**Back at the Lab:**

‘Man, that was so not funny,’ Nick sulked as he lugged a box full of evidence into an empty layout room.

‘Dude, that was _so_ funny,’ Warrick chuckled as he followed with another box and a bag.

‘What’s funny?’ Catherine, who’d been passing, asked.

‘Only that Nicky boy here wiped out head first into a mountain of snow and I had to get the cops to help fish him out,’ Warrick explained.

‘How’s that funny?’ Catherine asked. Warrick pulled out his camera from his kit that had been brought in first.

‘Check this,’ he showed her a picture he’d happened to take as Nick was falling into the snow. One glance at the look on Nick’s face had Catherine in hysterics.

‘I’m going to take a shower,’ Nick grumbled and left the two cackling hyenas.

He passed Grissom near the locker room where the showers were located. Grissom took one look at him and said ‘you too?’

‘Who else?’ Nick asked.

‘Greg,’ Grissom answered with an annoying – in Nick’s opinion – little grin on his face. ‘Sara got tired of his whining and pushed him into a deep spot.’

‘I swear, it’s unnatural for there to be so much snow in Vegas,’ Nick said and made his way to the locker room.

‘Oh, Nick,’ Grissom called out, halting Nick. ‘I realize the two of you are cold but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t get any alternative ideas of warming up while you’re still at work,’ he smirked and continued on his way. Sara, who had been exiting the locker room at that point, was sent into a fit of giggles. Now bright red, Nick turned to glare at her.

‘You’re going to pay for that,’ he threatened and pushed past her. ‘That’s the last time I tell you anything.’ Sara laughed harder and followed him.

‘Hey, you didn’t tell me anything,’ she pretended to sound scandalized. ‘It’s your own fault to allow yourselves to get caught making out in the broom closet.’

\- 30 -

THE END


End file.
